KAITO KUROBA: User Guide and Manual
by kikakakika
Summary: Congratulation on your KAITO KUROBA unit purchase! To ensure you will not encounter any problem and able to enjoy unit's full feature, we've provide this manual..


**KAITO KUROBA: User Guide and Manual**

Congratulation on your KAITO KUROBA unit purchase, below is a complete manual to ensure user will not encounter any problem and able to enjoy unit's full feature.

**Technical Specifications:**

Name: Kaito Kuroba. Will also reply to "Kaito", "Kaito-sama", "Bakaito", and on reflex to "Kid"

Age: 17

Place of Manufacture: Tokyo, Japan

Height: 5'8

Weight: 58 kg

Length: Magical

**Your KAITO KUROBA unit comes with the following accessories: **

Two (2) Ekoda school uniform

Two (2) Kaito Kid uniform

One (1) set of cards

One (1) magic toolbox

One (1) Conan Edogawa plushie

**Programming: **

Your KAITO KUROBA unit is equipped with the following traits:

Magician: KAITO KUROBA unit has very good ability in magic. He is good with card tricks, well actually any kind of magic trick that associated with quick hand movement. Just let him show his natural talent to the world, and you will never have any financial problem.

Waiter: have we told you that your KAITO KUROBA unit looks good in suit? Let him work on formal restaurant or maybe a butler café and there will be a steady income of tips from his female clients. It is also a good thing that your unit good with children, a valuable trait if you want him to work on family restaurant.

Pet Sitter: Despite his looks, your unit actually very good with animals. Just let your KAITO KUROBA unit works in a pet store or pet day care and you will have reliable money source. Additional benefit is your unit cuteness seems to increase when he is around cute and fluffy animal.

**Removal of your KAITO KUROBA unit from Packaging:**

Your KAITO KUROBA unit is a kid at heart, and there are rarely any problems with waking him up. It's impossible to accidentally knock him into a dangerous mode when removing him from his package; the most you need to worry about is him being all annoyed and moody because the shipping went bad and destroying your house with his magic tricks. To avoid that, we have provided you with a few fail-free ways that you can wake him and reprogramming him to any mode that you want!

1. Say "Kid" in your best imitation of SHINICHI KUDO unit voice, your unit will tease 'tantei-kun' from his box then processing to get out and grin at you. When he realizes that, in fact, you are not SHINICHI KUDO unit, he will pout but still allow you to reprogram him. You can use a real SHINICHI KUDO unit to wake your unit up, but any damage done to said unit because of a over-excited KAITO KUROBA unit glomped him will not be our responsibility.

2. Scream "Bakaito" on top of your lungs, your unit will muttering about 'noisy Aoko' or 'please, don't bring fish today, i really hate that thing' in his box. You can open his box, when he knows that you're not AOKO NAKAMORI unit. He will hug you and let you reprogram him.

3. Put any dish that contain fish near his box. His box will shake violently when your unit try to get out from the box. When he succeeds, he will run as far as he can from you. Calmly put the dish away, approach him, and reprogram him. He will be too terrified to move.

4. If you are sure that the shipping went good, you can just open the box and hope he will not destroy your house.

**Reprogramming**

After successfully waking your KAITO KUROBA unit and getting him out of his box, you can reprogram him to any of the following modes:

_Playful (default)_

_Charming (default) _

_Mighty_

_Irresistible_

_Nuts (locked)_

KAITO KUROBA unit comes in default modes _Playful_ and _Charming_. In this mode, your unit always constantly on good mood, and generally liked by anyone around him because he is so easy to be with. He's infamous for pulling a prank or ten on daily basis. Your KAITO KUROBA unit is also well known for charming female population to bend and bow to his every will. Your unit is fond of magic tricks, so don't be surprised if he is up all night, searching a new magic trick while drinking a lot of coffee.

_Mighty_ mode can be obtained easily, Let him prank SAGURU HAKUBA unit nearby. If he successful, he will automatically on his _Mighty _mode. The other way to get this mode is letting your KAITO KUROBA unit meet his fans from his magic show. After a lot of praise from said fans, or lot of worshiping from his fangirls, he will slip into _Mighty _mode without any problem. Please note that in this mode your unit act all smug and arrogant, might be too much and annoy some people.

KAITO KUROBA unit's _Irresistible _mode is easy to unlock. Leave him with a SHINICHI KUDO unit in default mode. Given a little time, your KAITO KUROBA unit naturally will be on his _Irresistible_ mode, and seduce said SHINICHI KUDO unit six ways to Sunday. The other way to unlock this mode is leaving your unit in the middle of girls. Your unit will slip to _Irresistible_ mode when trying to charm his way out from a bunch of screaming, persistent fangirls.

The last mode, _Nuts _mode, is locked for a good reason. In this mode he will always has this crazy look on his eyes. Go all paranoid on everything and everyone, sometimes even attacking someone if he feels like it. This mode can be unlocked by letting your KAITO KUROBA unit face his phobia, fish, for good 3 hours or more. There is only one way known to undo this mode, get AKAKO KOIZUMI unit to knock your unit up and remedy the condition with magic.

**Relationships with Other Units**

AOKO NAKAMORI: These two units are childhood friends, and extremely close as a result. Blooming a relationship between this two is very easy. Just make them go to your local dating spots together a few times, they will be a couple without any problem. On the other note, due to AOKO NAKAMORI boyish nature, the relationship between this two will not be as cute as SHINICHI KUDO unit and RAN MOURI unit relationship.

SHINICHI KUDO: Ever heard the term opposite attraction? Your KAITO KUROBA unit playful nature suit nicely with SHINICHI KUDO unit calm-and-collected personality. Your KAITO KUROBA unit personality alone would make him an awesome friend, or a perfect lover, for a SHINICHI KUDO unit. For your information, AOKO NAKAMORI unit and AKAKO KOIZUMI unit tend to gush and fangirling over this two if they become a couple.

SAGURU HAKUBA: SAGURU HAKUBA unit always thought that your KAITO KUROBA unit is a worldwide famous thief, and constantly accusing your unit so. Actually, SAGURU HAKUBA unit cares a lot about your KAITO KUROBA unit. He hides it well, because he is a good tsundere like that. Coaxing a romantic relationship between this two is fairly easy, and promising a lot of yummy eye candies for you.

AKAKO KOIZUMI: AKAKO KOIZUMI unit possessive tendency toward your unit is the only reason why your KAITO KUROBA unit afraid to start a romantic relationship with said AKAKO KOIZUMI unit. This relationship between this two is a little hard to make, but as the result, whipped!lover KAITO KUROBA unit is worth all your hard work.

**Cleaning**

KAITO KUROBA unit is perfectly capable of cleaning himself, but he will happily take a bubble bath with you if you asked him so. Do bring him to public pool once in a while, watching your unit gets all excited over waterslides is simply adorable.

**Feeding**

Your unit has a sweet tooth. So we suggest you always have sweets in your house if you don't want a sugar less unit. Because a sugar deprived KAITO KUROBA unit is not a well-behaved unit. Never give him any kind of food that contains fish, ever. His ichthyophobia is so bad to the point when he accidentally eats fish, your unit will crash and you have to call our customer service.

**Rest**

Your KAITO KUROBA unit has pretty regular sleeping pattern, he will sleep at least 7 hours every day and take a nap if he has free time. If you see him still up late at night, probably he is working on his magic tricks. You don't need to worry, he will sleep if he's too tired, or you can threaten to put fish on his breakfast the next morning, he will sleep immediately.

**FAQ**

Q: My unit is always missing at night! I can't find him anywhere in my house and he never tell me what he do at night, what do I do?

A: Have you checked your roof? He is probably fall asleep after stargazing while working on new tricks for too long. Yes, your unit is a sap like that. The other reason you can't find him in his room is he goes to a friend for a late night visit, most likely to a nearby SHINICHI KUDO unit.

Q: My unit lost his Conan Edogawa plushie! Now he is destroying my house in his 'quest to find my cute cute tantei-kun plushie' What should I do?

A: Get a AOKO NAKAMORI unit helps him in his search, he will search the plushie more calmly, somewhat. The other solution is call our costumer service and ask for a new Conan Edogawa plushie. Never ever threaten him with fish when he lost his doll, not only he will sulk until he found said plushie, but also he will search for the said toy more violently, and successfully destroying your house.

**Troubleshooting**

Problem: You opened the box and found, instead of your cute prankster, you found a young lad who wears a white suit with a monocle. The unit has very suave personality and sit all day in front of computer plotting something looks suspiciously like a heist plan.

Solution: Oops! We've gone and sent you a KAITO KID unit. This unit is a famous thief, he is known for throw heist targeting diamond. Thing is, he always give the stolen diamond back to the previous owner. KAITO KID unit also has a close relationship with SAGURU HAKUBA unit, you can assume said relationship however you wish. If you don't want this loveable thief, just call Customer Services and send him right back!

Problem: Your unit is giggling like a teenage girl! He is keep moving around the house, commenting on anything and everything. Your unit also has not sleep for almost three days.

Solution: Congratulation! You've managed to unlock KAITO KUROBA unit's _Sugarhigh_ mode! The way he acts was brought on by consuming too many sweets in short period of time. You can get him out of this mode by leaving him with SAGURU HAKUBA unit in his _Annoyed _mode.

**End Notes**

With enough care, patience, and a lot of fish related threats you'll find KAITO KUROBA unit to be a valuable companion. We wish you a great time with him. Good luck!

* * *

writing format taken from est. 1995's Hetalia User Guide and Manual

thank you so much for the reviews on my Shinichi user guide, you guys are so awesome it hurts  
anyway, now i can't get butler!Kaito image out of my head xD

review and tell me what you think :D


End file.
